Great Lord Grand Pappy!
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: R just in case, this is a DHr fic probabily and its a dark herm fic, Lord voldie is her grandpa. Hope its funny. Probabily Crappy.
1. Intro

Mya Granger rolled her eyes as her mum pounded on the door after trying numerous times trying to open the door, Mya had just found out that her real dad's dad is none other then Lord Moldy-Pants, now Mya is all for that, shes hated harry potter since she first met him, the reason why Mya Locked her 'Parents' out of her room is they want her to be good, they are week dumb muggle lovers, always has been, thats why LD kicked dad out in the first place. "God i hate this family." Hermione waved her hand at her door to open it, she learned waldless magic the first summer out of school, shes a fast learner. "mother, father. i have decided im going to find grand pappy and move in with him, that'll be much better then living with you dumbasses. try to stop me and you'll regret it for the rest of your lifes. leave me now." Myas mom ran from the room in tears and her father followed slower with one last glance at Mya.

A/N So how do you like it? this is just an intro to the story, if i get any good feedback then ill keep goin with it, i havnt given up on my other story Same old, Same old. my muse just decided that i needed to do one with voldie as her grand pappy...i would make him her dad but hes so...old... well review please and tell me weather or not to keep up with this story. Oh BTW i suck at spelling and i dont have spell check on this comp yet. and i dont like to cap any words:P im lazy. REVIEW:P bye.

Annie


	2. Easter Bunny!

Great Lord Grand Pappy!

Mya Quickly packed everything she wanted and ran to the fire place, she grabed some floo powder and steped into the fire, droping the floo powder she said as clear as possable "Malfoy Manor." and started to spin through the other fire places.

Draco groaned as he heard his father come to the door. "Draco! Out of bed! Our lord wants to see you..Now young man." Draco rolled from the bed to the floor and stood up.

"Comming." He followed his father from the room to the study downstairs.

"Draco my boy, glad you could make it. I have some news that might intrest you. My grand child has disowned my son and is on her way here. she doesnt know im here but she wants to find me. she hopes that you can show her where i am. well as you know im here and she will know that too as soon as she steps out of the fireplace but she will need someone to show her the ropes around here and to teach her to be a dark which..." hermione steped through the door surprising the whole room. everyone spoke at once.

"I dont need to be tought how to be dark, I already am."

"Mud-blood you steped in on the wrong conversation, get ready to die"(A/N i know CORNY! lol)

"Ah you look just like your grandmother, luckly my bastered son didnt change that."

"Boogers are green and yummy." Everyone stared at Lucius when he said that and he blushed and shruged. Draco shook his head and raised his wand at Mya Voldermort made to stop him but one look from Mya stoped him.

"Come on Draco...do it...i dare you...wimp" Draco smerked and shot a Dark curse at Mya whom steped out of the way and shot a spell back at draco that made his hair green and his lips purple and his eyes yellow and made him grow bunny ears. Mya Laughed softly and turned to Voldermort.

"Grandpa...so help me god if you stick me with this sad pair i will hurt you."

A/N hoped you like it, short i know...But atleast i updated. ill try to update soon, and read my other fic Same old Same old. Review pweese

Annie


	3. Everything i do

Chappy 3

Voldermort laughed hard at draco and managed to mutter a few word that made no since to mya. "Draco...bunny...scarry...boogers...grandpa..." Mya rolled her eyes and turned to draco and turned him back to his normal self so that HOPEFULY voldermort would stop laughing.

"Look V-man im a busy women just have one of these bafoons show me my room and the library."

"Look Mud-blood i dont think the dark lord takes to being called V-man or grandpa by your lips." Mya just rolled her eyes again aned waved her hand at draco whom promply turned back into his favorite animal form, the farret. this shocked lucius into walking over to mya and slaping her. mya just stood there staring at lucius before raising her hand and turning him into a huge worm. the lucius-worm snarled at mya and made to bite her before voldermort interupted by using his wand to rais lucius off the floor and throwing him into the wall to knock him unconcous. the farret draco cralled up the desk leg and stood on the desk before speeking. "I like kibble. but thats beside to point, i think you should turn me back. i am sure the dark lord doesnt want me like this. i am after all like his son."

"you mean you love muggles and hide things from your kids and make your kids be friends with a scarred fool and a carret too? woah had no idea draco. i think you and my dad should go bowling. now keep quiet or ill make you be quiet." Mya then turned to voldermort who was smerking at lucius. "grandpa i am really tired and i still have a few letters to write. a certen scar head and carret need to get their hearts broken. so can i please get my roo..." mya was broken off by an over active owl fluttering into the room. it was pig. pig had two letters on it. it stoped by voldermort who started to remove the wrong letter and got niped then removed the one for him before pig flying to mya and giving her a letter too. Myas letter:

'Mione!

I miss you soo much. I am so glad you decided to come to my house before going to school. one week and we will see each other. harry says hi. btw can you send copys of your homework over..with the answers maybe? we sorta lost ours and we dont have long before school starts and i dont think we can get it all done in time...please do.

Love always. your friend Ron.

Mya Snorted and congered a stack of papers then put a weightless spell on them and tied them to pig. draco who was reading over her sholder snarled at mya and said. "i thought you were braking all ties with them? now your sending them their homework?" mya laughed lightly

"yes and no. i am braking all ties but i want to have fun first, as for the homework all of it is correct..except for snapes essay..halfway through it it brakes off to lyrics from Brian Adams "everything i do (i do for you)" garenteed to get them detention." draco looked confused about the song so mya waved her had and the song started to play in the room. mya singed along softly. once the song was over draco fell off the desk from laughing so hard.

"OK your good. i bow down to your wisdom and i hope that one day you will shair with me your great power."

"shair my power, i will not young jedi."draco again looked confused and mya just grined then turned to voldermort who was deep in thought. "G-pa what was that letter and why did you get it from pig?"

Voldermort sighed deeply and looked to mya. "You have a cuzen. ginny, young carrets sister, happens to be my grand-daughter too. she has known for years and has been a spy for me but has just owled me to tell me that she is done with her family and wants to live here as well. your father and her mother are siblings. both grew up as muggle lovers and both detested me. they disowned me and changed their names and decided to..." voldermort got interupted by Lucius finily waking up.

"I MADE IT THROUGH THE WILDERNESS...YOU KNOW I MADE IT THROUGHH, DIDNT KNOW HOW LOST I WAS TILL I FOUND YOU...err...sorry...ill just shut it."Voldermort just rolled his eyes and went through with his story.

"But as i was saying..they decided to stop talking to each other and change their appearences. ginny is on her way here. her family doesnt know anything. they think shes going to go sleep over at your house. she should be here in 5...4...3...2.." ginny steped through the door and ran to voldermort to hug him but stoped halfway through after seeing mya.

"h..hermione..um...what are you doing here?"

"i dear friend am now your cuz. wheres my hug?"

A/N Hows this chappy? better then the last i hope. and i hope it explaned a few things. i reread the last two chappys and realised that i didnt say why she hates harry and ron or anything so yea. reviews please and Slyswn28 thanks for the suport i really need it for these fics. im very insecure..i know they are pretty crappy so yea. any help is welcomed. BTW everyone and anyone..do not see the movie "The Cursed" it was crappy as fuck. it was worse then fear. com and thats saying something if youve seen fear. com.

The song lucius sang a bit of up there was a few lines from Madana's "Like a virgin" would have done the Lyrics to everything i do in there cause i love that song but i cant find my CD anywhere and i couldnt remember all the lyrics and if i did a few i would have to do em all. REVIEW peoples! bye n.n


	4. Boobie love

_**Chappy 4**_

Ginny gasped and turned to Voldermort. "is this true?" Voldermort nodded and smiled Softly. Ginny screamed with happyness and runed over to Mya for a hug. "Now were just like sisters hermione."

"Its Mya now hun, I dont go by Hermione anymore. you know what...Ron had asked me out last year and hes like my cousin and...eww..." everyone in the room, save for Lucius who was still huming 'like a virgin' to himself, shuddered.

Draco steped forword, "Please dont EVER talk like that again...ick." ginny laughed and then looked scared by the look on myas face and quickly covered her ears.

Can you imagin what our babys would look like? Not only physicly**(I knowI knowI can't spell)**messed up from our incest but also Smart as hell in stuff and yet dumber then fuck in other stuff..Also they will be ubsessed with sports...and like they'll have Brown hair and blue eyes and freckles and the hair'll be wavie and they'll be piggies...their heads will probily be much bigger then hell...course they'll be fat too...They dont sound too bad..If no one else'll take meI guessI'll always have family to turn to." Draco andVoldermort pulled out their wands and muttered the same spell with their wands pointing in the air.

Ginny looked at Voldermort and asked, "Whats did you two just do?"

"Made your brother so he cant have kids..ever.." both Voldermort and Draco said at the same time. Ginny and Mya laughed hard.

"Draco how did you hold your wand? Your a farret...it would weigh just as much if not more then you..." Draco held up his wand only it was small and was on a chain around his neck.

"Er...afterI got turned to a farret once dad started to turn me back into one whenever i got in troubble so one day i magiced my wand into shrinking with me, so that i could hopefuly change myself back to human form, dad would leave me as a farret for days and leme tell you its not fun...the house elfs many times tryed to kill me thinking i was a householed rodent, but alas it doesnt work, only the one who makes me a farret can change me back."

"ah, fun...great way to lose weight though huh? And you are a pretty farret." Mya reached over and petted Draco before grabing him and placing him on her sholder while she sat down. "Grandpa may i go to my room now?I am quite tired andI have to get ready for my school year." Voldermort nodded and waved a hand at the door for her and ginny and draco to leave through. right before mya left she waved her hand at lucius to change him back.

Draco Peeked down Myas shirt some more while they were walking not paying attention to what Mya or Ginny was saying untell he felt himself being picked up."EKK! what are you doing! put me down!"

You were peeking down my shirt,I just thought I'd make it easyer for you." She stuffed him in the top part of her shirt and stuck her boobs out in hopes of crushing him. Soon she forgot he was even there as he wasnt moving and making no sounds. so she walked into her room and looked around before taking her shirt off and sees draco...whom was fast asleep."Aww soo cute" she petted him a lil then layed him down on her bed. "no i dont think ima change you back yet draco..i like you so much better like this

* * *

**AN now i have to go...little girl im babysittin keeps bothering me. hope it's long enough. update soon.**

**Annie**


	5. Family?

Last time, Hermione changed Draco into a ferret and didn't change him back because she likes him so much better in ferret form.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her homework as Draco moved around on the bed. "Welcome back my pet. How was your nap? You hungry? Need some ferret food?" Hermione laughed and turned back to her homework as Draco growled.

"Change me back mud-blood. The dark lord will not stand for this!" Hermione giggled at him and said "Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Why don't we find out about that?" Hermione walked over and grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and held him as far away from her as possible as she walked to the study where her grampy most likely was. Once she entered the room she saw that Malfoy SR. was still a worm and changed him back with a flick of her hand before walking over to her grandpa's desk where he watched her with amusement. Hermione dropped Draco none too gently on the desk and snapped at Voldy, "Gramps, Draco here says that you wont stand for me changing him into a ferret. Is that true? Are you going to punish me for it?" she smirked at Voldermort as he smirked at her.

"of course not my dear. Change whomever you want into whatever you want, except of course Ginny unless she's fine with it. Now you need to go shopping for school tomorrow, but I don't you should be seen with Draco just in case and both you AND Ginny with Draco, I cant so that, too dangerous for you two, but you cant go alone, so how about you leave him in ferret form and he can ride on your shoulder while you two shop, but please change the spell that if you say a codeword he can change back to help you if you are in trouble." Hermione nodded at him and grabbed Draco to bring back into her room so she can work on a new spell.

"Well Draco, I'm going to bed for tonight, I just finished the spell but I'm to tired to change you tonight, sleep in my bed or scurry to your room, I don't care. Night." In a moment of weakness that only happens when she is extremely tired and she will deny this happened if she thinks its wise, she leaned down and kissed his head lightly and petted him until she was fast asleep. Draco cuddled close and slept as well.

* * *

The next day, Draco held tightly to Hermione's shoulder as she and Ginny ran through the book store, "don't forget to pick up a copy of everything for me."

"YES Draco! I know!" Hermione said in a harsh whisper so that he knows she's mad about him telling her that every 5 minutes but so that no one thought she was talking to her pet.

Ginny giggled and ran ahead to grab 3 copies of the book, Hermione turned around and looked at all the people and gasped as she saw Harry and Ron. Ron saw her look at them and thought she looked like Hermione. He tapped Harry on his shoulder and brought him over to Hermione.

"Hermione! Wanna know what we did this summer? Well Harry here got himself five girls bras…FIVE! I only got 3, but we both got a lot more girls in one different way..." Ron elbowed Harry in the side as both howled with laugher, they didn't see as Hermione got madder and madder.

"Wow I am soo happy for you two, I of course got about 20 OTHER girls bras and into all their pants but you two don't listen to what I say so you wouldn't know that I've been telling you ever since we met that I'm bisexual or the fact that I got most of my girls because sex with you two was so bad you turned them into lez-bos, and cause of me they stayed that way," Hermione flicked her tongue out a few times, "so you two keep doing what your doing and hopefully I can go to bed with someone new each night instead of every other night like last year. I also want to thank you for the many laughs I get when you do something stupid, as always, in snaps class, that's always a good laugh. You guys come over here and don't even ask how I am; can you two be worst friends?"

Ron and Harry both looked lost for a moment then Harry opened his mouth and said, "…so we played a bit o chess this summer and once I actually beat Ron! Course Ginny was helping me and Ron had a girl in his lap…but still! I beat Ron! And hey can you talk to Ginny? She hasn't been out of her room in days, I think she's still mad because I fucked a girl in her bed and it wasn't Ginny I was fucking." He and Ron laughed and Hermione slapped Harry.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. Can you become anymore of an idiot? Ginny hasn't been home for two days! And by the way…don't talk to me ever again if you value your left ball."

"Left ball? What's that Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione licked her lips at him and slid up close to him and pushed herself against his chest and ran her had down his chest and down to his ball sack and squeezed the left one as hard as possible.

"This Ron is your left ball, got it?" he nodded fast and whimpered. Ginny ran up.

"HERMIONE! You two are family! He's your cuz! Get off him! Eww. Red headed mutant babies...Eww" even Draco had to shudder at that one. Ron and Harry on the other hand looked confused and Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny and muttered, "Family?"

**A/N WOO HOO! Over two pages! How's you like that bitch! Lol! Review! I'll try to update soon. BTW with this A/N this chapter is 1006 words long! Yayyy! Lol.**


	6. sad times RAPE WARNING!

"Damn you Ginny." Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny blushed and said sorry, Hermione looked over at Ron and sighed. "Yes family, turns out we have the same grandpa. You two are idiots, now that my parents aren't making me be friends with you I'm not going to. You piss me off; you are never copying off me again. Your lucky you got my summer homework, I have half a mind to take it back. Go away and leave me alone. Come on Ginny." Hermione muttered and walked away.

Draco snickered and held on Hermione's shoulder for dear life again. Hermione and Ginny was window shopping when someone grabbed Hermione and Ginny and pulled them into a alleyway, they put a blindfold over the two girls and tied their hands behind their back, Draco who had fallen off when the girls were grabbed was knocked out from the fall. The people who grabbed Hermione and Ginny started to fondle the girls, the grunts from the boys woke Draco up and he saw it was Crabb and Goyle, he yelled at Hermione to saw the spell word. Hermione whispered, "Super-ferret to the rescue! Draco jumped up and pushed Crabb and Goyle out of the way and untied the girls.

Once Hermione was free she waved her hand twice and the boys turned into ants and were put into a jar, Hermione picked up the jar and grabbed Ginny and Draco's hands and apperated(Sp?) to the manner in the library where her grandpa was. When they apperated into the room they saw they came in the middle of a meeting, Hermione didn't care, she was walking up to voldermort when someone grabbed her, then a bunch of other people held her arms and legs while she was struggling, the guys started towards voldermort who hadn't noticed that the kids apperated into the room or that Hermione was grabbed, just when they got up there voldermort stood up and said that he would be back in a few moments and that he had to talk to someone.

The teens all panicked, Draco ran up to the others and said "Stop, this is one of Voldermort's grandchildren, you hurt her and he will kill you." The death eaters laughed and pushed Draco aside, Draco looked around for luscious and couldn't see him, he walked up and started to fight one of the death eaters. Ginny didn't move, she knew that no one except for the Malfoy's knew she was Voldermort's family, she would be caught too. She sneaked right past everyone and ran out into the hall, she saw voldermort and luscious talking, she ran up to them and pulled on Voldermort's arm, "Grandpa! Hurry, they have Hermione and they think Draco was lying when he said she was your family, now Draco is being hurt and so is Hermione." Voldermort's eyes turned red from anger and he ran into the room, everyone stopped moving except for Draco Hermione and a few of the death eaters.

One of the death eaters was putting cruci(Sp?)o on Draco and Hermione was being (sorry I felt the plot needs this) raped. Voldermort pulled out his wand and froze the death eaters holding and raping Hermione and the death eater that was attacking Draco. He walked forward and cast a healing spell on Draco, then he walked up to the sobbing Hermione and cuddled her, all the death eaters were quiet and scared. Voldermort looked up and glared at everyone, then he turned to Draco and Ginny, "Take Hermione out of here, Draco make sure she gets dressed and get one of the house elves to heal her." Draco and Ginny ran over and helped Hermione up, Draco took off his robe and placed it over Hermione's naked body.

Once the teens were gone voldermort cast crucio on everyone in the room except for luscious. Then he started to yell at them about doing stuff without being asked and attacking his family (he considers Draco like a grandson) he then killed the death eaters who raped Hermione. He sat down and started to explain how Hermione and Ginny was family.

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione leaned heavy on Draco and couldn't stop crying, 'I've just been sexually assaulted then raped, by different people.' Draco laid Hermione down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her body, Ginny laid on one side of Hermione and Draco laid on the other, both of them placed their arms over Hermione and cuddled her and she cried. Soon all three of them fell asleep comforting each other. When their grandpa stuck his head inside to check on Hermione he smiled softly and walked back out.

**A/N over for now. I know voldy is a bit OOC but I think that's how he would act towards family. I don't know. And Draco isn't going soft, he just doesn't think anything like that should happen to anyone. Well review please. I know I hadn't updated in a while, but ill try to update soon, especially if I get good reviews.**


	7. Kisses wif draco and a spark between her...

Chappy 7

Hermione Popped in one of her Weird Al CD's and started to sing along while she took out her pastels and started to draw a picture of Ginny and Draco sleeping on her bed, When Draco started to move around, waking from the music, Hermione spoke up making him jump. "Please don't move Draco, I'm almost done..." he looked at her and shrugged before laying back down the way he was. Once Hermione was finished he came over to see what it looked like, he smirked, "You like me that much muddy that you had to draw me? I know I'm irresistible."

" 'Raco shudup, leab 'Mione 'lone." Ginny mumbled, waking up. Hermione slapped Draco lightly on his arm and put everything away. Once she was done she sat down at the window seat with her coffee and a muffin, Ginny joined her with her own food, neither of them spoke they just looked at each other and ate, Draco walked out and saw that and was confused, "What in the hells goin on…why aren't you two speaking?"

Hermione looked over, "We are speaking…one doesn't need words to talk. Try it sometime." Hermione looked back over at Ginny and started to stare again. Draco shook his head and walked over to Hermione's CD player wondering where the weird music is coming from. Hermione saw what he was doing, and not wanting him to break anything, she jumped up and joined him. "Don't touch anything!" Draco jumped away from it. "This…is a CD player, its muggle. It plays music…muggle music. Right now I have Weird Al Yankavic in...He does parody's of music. This one just starting is actually one I really like…" Hermione starts to sing along to the song that just started.

**I don't have a library card but do you mind if I check you out. **Hermione walks over to Draco and looks him up and down. **I like your Skeletal Structure baby; you're an ectomorfe(SP?) no doubt. Your Face is real symmetrical and your nostrils are so nicee, I wish I was cross-eyed girl (**boy**) so I could see you twice…**Draco gapes at her. **Girl (**Boy**) you smell like freeto's, that's why I'm giving you this hungry stare. Your so hot, your gonna melt the elastic in my underwear. **Hermione Snaps her undies and grins. **I bet you're magically delicious like a bowl of lucky charms. You look like Venis to Milo, if I just cut off your arms! What I'm tryin to say is, I wanna be your lover baby, I need somebody to love. You know I just wanna be your lover baby, now I need somebody to love. Woo hoo hoo, Woo hoo hoo. **Hermione and Ginny starts to dance together giggling. **Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again? My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in. Stop drop and roll now, cause baby your on fire. **Hermione walks in front of Draco and rubs her hands all over his clothes; **I bet your outfit makes a lot of noise in the dryer. Your absolutely perfect, don't speak now (**She places her fingers on his lips to keep him mouth shut.**) you might spoil it. Your eyes are even bluer then the water in my toilet. I say has anyone told you, you've got ugaslovean (spelling?) hands? No of course not, that would be stupid, forget I even brought it up, what I'm tryin to say is…I wanna be your lover baby, I need somebody to love. You know I just wanna be your lover baby, now I need somebody to love. Woo hoo hoo, Woo hoo hoo. I wanna be your crackatole (?) Let my lava flow all over you. I wanna be your anaconda, and your heat seeking missile too. I wanna be your beef burrito, girl am I makin this perfectly clear…I wanna be your love torpedo, are you pickin the subtle innuendos here ah huh! I hope I'm not being forward, but do you mind if I chew on your butt? **Hermione makes a biting motion at Draco's ass and he got scared for it and sat down. **You can tell me truthfully, am I a steaming hunk of love now or what? There just aren't enough bowls and spoons to describe how smooth I am. Baby you've seen my picture, its under the dictionary under KABLAM! **Hermione shows a book and opens it, right there in big letters is the word Kablam, and right beside It is a picture of Hermione winking and snapping her fingers then pointing at Draco.** My lips are registered weapons. Can I invade your personal space? **Hermione sits in his lap and rubs her hands up his chest. **You must of fallen from heaven, that would explain how you messed up your face. **Hermione flicks his nose. **Well, how'd you get through security, cause baby you're the bomb! Id like to take you home right now so you could meet my mom because I wanna be your lover baby, I need somebody to love. You know I just wanna be your lover baby, now I need somebody to love. Girl you must be Jamakin, because Jamakin me crazy. Girl you must be Jamakin, because Jamakin me crazy. **

**Girl you must be Jamakin, because Jamakin me crazy. **Hermione and Ginny fell onto Hermione's bed giggling at the look on Draco's face.

"That is my favorite song. How'd you two like it?" Hermione asked. Ginny was laughing to hard to say anything, Draco got up and walked over and leaned down to whisper in Ginny's ear. Ginny started to laugh harder and Draco tried to look innocent. "What did you say!"

"Nothing…why?"

"What did you say!"

"I asked if she wanted me to be her Anaconda or her heat seeking missile."

"Oh, ok." Hermione closes her eyes and cuddles up next to Ginny. Ginny closes her eyes too and stokes Hermione's back.

"So Hermione, are you ok…you know…after last night?" Ginny murmurs.

"Truthfully? No. but shit happens, what am I going to do about it? Nothing I can do. OH! I forgot about Crab and Goyle. I suppose we should let them out." They go back down to the big room where Hermione dropped the jar. She picked it up and made the boys life-size again but they got hurt cause she hadn't taken them outta the jar and they are…of course to big for it. The boys were passed out so Hermione levitated them into the study with Voldermort and Lucious. "Hello Grandpa Morty, I can call you that right? Good. These boys are why I had joined the meeting yesterday…forget about the meeting Hermione. But they had started to try to rape me; I was bringing them to you. I want to see if you will talk to your men, no more raping! If they need to fuck there are whores. Whores don't usually talk if they get a good fee. And you grandpa Morty have more then enough cash. Also grandpa we need to talk, why are you going after muggles? What have they done to you?"

"Nothing, I'm not going after muggles. The so called 'Muggles' that we kill aren't really muggles. And any that are, were killed by Dumbledore not us. As for why we kill the Wizards-in-costumes, they kill us. Your Grandmother was killed by James Potter, his wife was brainwashing my kids while potter killed my wife then he took her wonderful necklace and gave it to Dumbledore…why do you think Dumbledore made sure you met Harry and everyone and made you join the order and everything."

"So you're saying that everything I worked for, for the past 7 years…8 if you count time turner…has been a sham…I am 19 years old in September. And I just now find out that I have been working for the wrong side." Hermione shook her head and walked out of the room leaving everyone behind. Draco looked at voldermort and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Ginny said something first, "she's 19!"

"Yes Ginny, she is. Her birthday is in September so she would be 18 but then she used the time turner all year in 3rd year and part of the year in 4th year so she is a year older then that, she's 19. You two go find her and make sure she ok." Ginny and Draco nodded and left the room.

* * *

Hermione twisted a blade of grass and looked up at the sky thinking to herself, 'so the bad vibes I've gotten off of all the teachers have been right? The only one I hadn't gotten a bad vibe from and should have was Snape…oh Snape…spy…shit…I need to tell Morty sometime.' Hermione broke her thoughts off and turned over going to sleep.

Draco walked out into the backyard and there by the creak was Hermione sleeping. Draco walked over to her and sat down next to her, he looked down at her face. Draco brushed a bit of hair away and then rubbed his thumb over her lips, when he removed his thumb her mouth opened, Draco leaned down at kissed her mouth lightly, just as his tongue touched her mouth her eyes opened and she deepened the kiss even though she was surprised. When they broke apart for air she looked at Draco weird. "Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, it was you imagination, I wouldn't ever kiss a mud-blood." With that he got up and walked away, Hermione jumped up and ran over to him, she slapped his face hard. "What the fuck! Granger! What was that for?"

"One, I May be a mud-blood, But I am related to your fathers best friend and you don't see him as a mud-blood do you? Two, Call me mud-blood again and I will cut off your balls and feed them to you. Stay away from me Malfoy or so help me Morty (one would say god but seeing as most of them think their god is voldermort…you get it?) I will hurt you so bad your Ferret children will feel it." With that Hermione snapped her fingers and turned Draco into a ferret again and ran back into the house, Draco looked around worried, then when he saw a cat coming towards him he scampered into the house and up to Hermione's room to ask her to change him back.

He was running in thehouse when all of a sudden a Broom came slapping down barely missing him, screaming he ran faster knowing that it was a house elf. Draco was fast, but not fast enough as a house elf caught him and brought him into the kitchen, the house elf started to speak, "Lucky you, Miss Hermione said she wanted a live ferret to be cooked for her dinner, she said to Lupa, Lupa no store bought Ferret! Has to be a live ferret, then she says to Lupa, she says Lupa, I think I saw a ferret outside you can use, watch out he may come into the house. Miss Hermione told me to use this baking pot of hers."

Lupa put Draco into the pot and put the clear lid on, picking up the pot and bringing him to the oven, Draco saw that the temp was 400 and started to panic, closing his eyes and huddling into a ball he started to whimper, after about 10 min he opened his eyes, the pot was warm but he wasn't cooking like he would think, instead it was a nice temp in the pot, after about an hour like this he fell down to look like he was cooked and waited for the lid to open, as soon as it did he jumped out and scampered out of the room without the house elves seeing, he ran up to Hermione's room, as soon as he saw her he started to scream. "YOU COOKED ME?" Hermione started to laugh hard and waved her hand so he was human again and as soon as he was back to normal he started to laugh with her.

* * *

Hermione and Draco and Ginny sat down to dinner with Morty and Lucious, as soon as everyone was eating peacefully Hermione looked up, "Grandpa….did you know Snape was a spy?" Morty looked up at Hermione surprised.

"Mia baby, He is a double spy, He is a spy for me acting like a spy for Dumbledore." Hermione gaped at Morty; Morty walked to the fireplace and wrote a quick note telling Snape to come over. They all settled down to eating again, when the flames grew green they all looked up, out stepped Snape, as soon as he saw Hermione he pulled out his wand and kept it pointing at her, "Sev, its ok. She knows that we are the good guys, and she's also my oldest grand-daughter and heir." At that Hermione looked over at him shocked.

"I'm your heir? What about Ginny, she has been working with you longer…"

"Well she gets a bit, but you are older my dear, and so you get the bulk." Hermione nodded and looked over at Ginny to make sure she's not mad. Ginny smiled at Hermione and then nodded towards Snape.

"So you're a spy for Morty here?" Snape nodded. Hermione nodded back and smiled.

Voldermort grinned and opened his mouth, "Won't you join us Severous?" Severous sat down next to Hermione and started to eat.

* * *

Hermione and Severous walked through the gardens outside, "So Professor Snape, Did I make it into the N.E.W.T.'s Potions?"

"Miss Granger, how could you not."

"Please call me Hermione."

"Well then I insist you call me Severous." Hermione giggled and started to Hum. They sat down on a swinging bench and looked up at the stars. A star shot across the sky and Hermione grinned. "It's a shooting star, make a wish with me." Hermione closed her eyes and moved her lips to form silent words. Snape glanced at her lips then looked away.

"I think, Hermione that its time to go." Hermione nodded and got up to walk with him back to the house.

* * *

"Don't fight… don't argue. Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry. Just let me love you (don't give up on me). Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go." Hermione sang softly as she washed her hair. As soon as the song was over Hermione just stood under the spray to think about what's happened in the past few days. As much as she hates to admit it, she missed her parents, they are idiots, but she loves them. Hermione sighed and stepped out of the shower, walking into her room she saw Morty going through her closet. Hermione wrapped the towel tighter around herself and walked fully into the room. "Hi grandpa, what are you doing?"

"I am picking out an outfit for you." Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because you are joining my followers tonight along with Draco and Ginny.

A/N TA DA! 5 Pages! Whoop. Ill try to update soon and please review, I know this story is crappy.

First song was a weird al Yankavic song, not sure of the name.

Second bit of song is from Shania Twain's "Don't!"


End file.
